After the Fire
by Helen Pattskyn
Summary: This is really a short vingette I wrote as an epilogue to one of my favourite episodes. I started wondering 'what next' and 'what if'...


**After the Fire**

_I wrote this piece after staying up and watching the New Year's EveSVU marathon on USA Network(what a sad commentary on my social life ;) - so I have to apologize if I get any ofthe names wrong. It was nearly six am when I went to bed, without making any notes...when I got back out of bed about four hours later, I had the idea that for a story... __Since Alyx Cabbot is still the ADA in the episode I'm following up, I'm guessing that the original episode aired in '02, and have built the rest of my cronology around that presumption._

_This is a stand alone story. That said, it is part of a much larger cosmology of cross-overs. If you want to know how Odafin Tutuola ended up living with Diana Bennett, you'll have to read _So Cold the Night_, which can be found in the Beauty and the Beast TV series catagory._

* * *

Dr. George Huang noticed the small slip of paper wedged between his door and the door frame as soon as he pulled up in front of his Queens brownstone. The hour was late - not unusual. He could see his cat, Rufus, in the window, waiting for dad to get home and feed him...not that the fat feline was particularly starving to death, just that when George worked late he usually shared his own supper. Tonight it was sushi and stirfry.

George snagged the note on his way in - the paper wasn't paper at all, but thick white parchment. He set down his take out and unfolded the neatly - precisely - folded paper.

_Dr. Huang - we have not seen one another since you were very young, but I am hoping to be able to call upon your Help - in a professional matter. Something has come to my attention and both Joel andDr. Alcott believe thatyour judgmentmay be superior totheirs in this particular case. Please either come by my office or visit me at home._

_Thank you, __Catherine_

Although it was tempting to return to the nether reigons of the city...George decided to put his curosity on hold and visit Catherine Chandler Wells at her office tomorrow morning...

"What?" Traci Price looked up at the female uniform-officer blankly, not quite comprehending what the woman had just said.

"I said, your bail's been made. Assuming you want to get outa here," the hard-edged Tenctonese woman smiled; they'd all been extremely nice to her. It was a kindness Traci didn't feel she deserved.

"Richard – my husband?" she asked the officer.

The lady shrugged, "It's a guy – but I don't think he's your husband."

Traci felt bewildered – and a little scared. She didn't have any friends - not any more. No one would talk to her - her own family looked at her as if she was a monster. Which she was. Still, she hadn't expected _everyone_ to turn their back - so who had posted bail? Maybe her brother?He'd had a few choice words for her - none of which suggested that he ever wanted to speak to her again, let alone help her. They'd all made it quite clear - she was no longer welcome. And - how could Traci blame them. Her brother had children - so did her sister. She didn't trust herself around children - how could she expect anyone else to...?

She touched her stomach – it carried the nearly microscopic fetus whose father was a twelve year might have been able to live with that if he had raped her – but no, he was the victim and she the rapist. All because of some tumor. It was gone now – but that didn't change what she'd done. Her husband left her – her stepson wouldn't speak to her – and this poor twelve year old's life had been damaged beyond all hope or repair. All because of her.

Traci followed the officer out of what the police referred to as 'the tombs'. It seemed an appropriate name – a part of her wished that she _could_ just die. She certainly deserved it.

So shewas particularly shocked to see who was waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall - tall, dark skinned, big - he was a big man with a receeding hairline and long curly black hair pulled into a pony tail. "Detective?" Traci queried.

Odafin Tutuola - Fin to most everyonewho knew him -smiled. It was a cautious smile, meant to put her at woman looked as if she was scared of her own shadow. "Yeah," Fin pulledhimself up from the wall. "You ok?"

"No," Traci admitted. A year ago, she'd had everything - now? Now all she had were the contents of the manilla envelope the officer was handing her - Traci signed her name, acknowledging reciept of her meager belongings. Wallet - it had about six dollars in it - watch - wedding ring. She slidthat into her jeans least they'd let her keep the head covering she used to hide her baldness. It would grow back...eventually. She looked up at her 'rescuer' wondering why he'd bothered - she was less than nothing to him. She was the perp, the bad guy - and she knew how the rest of his unit felt about her. They'd made it perfectly, crystal clear - as far as they were concerned, she was and always would be a child molester. And maybe they were right... "I broke the terms of my plea agreement – violated a restraining order – and may have caused even more harm to a boy who's life wasn't so great to begin with."

"Well – it's good to know you understand the gravity of it. Come on – let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"I don't understand – why would you post my bail?"

Fin put his arm gently around the frail woman's shoulders; she hadn't been frail when he'd first met her. She'd been a strong woman, a principal who was well liked by her students and respected by her peers. She had a wonderful life – the sort of life that most people desired. And what she'd done was the sort of thing that would normally make him hate her – except that this time, this one, rare occasion, it really wasn't her fault. "Come on – let's get outa here – then we can talk." He guided her up the stairs.

Traci looked up at the big man, trying to figure out what this was all about - what did he want with her?"I assume Detective Benson told you about the pregnancy." She couldn't quite meet his gaze - she couldn't quite look anyone in the eye any more.

"Yeah – I heard bout that."

"I know I shouldn't have called Shane – I agonized over it for a week – but he had the right to know, didn't he?"

Fin opened the door for her; outside the day was warm and bright – a stark contrast to the mood of the woman walking next to him. "I don't know. I got a kid – I don't know what I woulda done if his mother had acted – either way – without tellin' me first. Things like that are a tough call under the best circumstances."

"But I bet you weren't twelve – and she wasn't twenty-nine and your rapist."

"No. We were married."

"Were?"

"Divorced twelve years now."

"So I guess there really is life after divorce at least."

"Yeah – you mind taking a ride with me?" Fin stopped at his car, a beautifully reconditioned black '69 Mustang.

"What's going on?" She asked fearfully.

"I should tell you now, that if you want to call your lawyer at _any_ time, you just say the word," he handed her his cell phone.

"Do I need to call my lawyer?"

"It's up to you – remember, I'm still a cop – and you're probably going to be back in front of a judge in a few days to determine if you go to jail or not."

"So why'd you post my bail? I thought you – your entire squad – hated me. You have every right to."

"I don't hate you," Fin told her gently. "I just want you to know up front that what we're doin' ain't exactly above board. Ain't no rules against it – exactly – but I told someone about you, and she wants to help."

"I don't think anyone can help me."

"My friend wants to try. And believe me, if _anyone_ can help you, it's gonna be Cathy."

Traci looked down at the phone he'd hander her; clutching it to her chest, she got into his car. She wasn't sure that anyone could help - but anything was better than sitting in a jail cell crying.

Fin drove towards Brooklyn– the rest of the squad had no idea what he was up to, or why he'd called in a sudden personal day - so despite the fact that it was three o'clock on a Friday afternoon, Fin knew he was sneaking around.

In the passanger seat, Traci said nothing. From time to time she glanced at the phone she clutched, like a life line. Mostly, she just stared out the window, unable to enjoy the beautiful early autumn day at all.

"I won't tell you that it's all going to be ok,"Fin told her softly, unable to stand the uneasy silence any longer.

"How could it be ever ok again?"

"You decided what to do about the baby?" he inquired.

"I don't know – I always wanted a child of my own. I keep wishing I'd never wished for that – but I can't change what I did."

"No – but you can acknowledge that it wasn't your fault."

She laughed, a cold, bitter little laugh, "I don't think that'll make Shane's life any better – he won't sleep better at night and he won't look at women any better. As if his mother weren't bad enough – I had to – oh god," she sobbed – not for the first time. "I'm sorry. I just – I look at myself in the mirror and I see this monster looking back at me. How do I get over that? Do I even deserve to?"

"You deserve to," Fin told her. He pulled into the back parking lot of a little diner.

Inside, Catherine was already waiting, sipping a cup of tea; she rose when Fin and Traci came in. He was right – the woman was a mess. It wasn't just the surgery that had left her weak – and the object of odd stares because she was wearing a scarf to cover the baldness – it was the way she walked – the way she carried herself. "Mrs. Price," Catherine held out her hand, smiling warmly, encouragingly.

"Might as well start using Gardner – my husband has already filed for divorce,"Traci tried to smile. "But anyway – please call me Traci."

"Traci," Catherine affirmed. "The first thing I have to tell you is that I work for the District Attorney's office – if you think you want call your attorney, you should."

"I – I don't understand. Detective Tutuola said you could help me."

"I want to try," Catherine sat down,motioning forTraci to sit also. "But I want you to understand that there is still a case pending against you and that makes this an ex parte communication, even if I'm not really here in my capacity as an A.D.A."

Traci nodded, "That's ok – I don't really know if I can afford to pay an attorney for much longer anyway. I can't find a job – Richard took everything. I don't blame him for being angry," she added. "I just wish he would have given me a chance – even if I'd only screw that up too."

"You made a mistake," Catherine told her, "No one can blame you for a lapse in judgment after everything you've been through in the last few months." She reached across and took the woman's hand. "I read your file – and I talked to a doctor who tells me that this isn't some kind of medical 'hocus-pocus' – what happened is tragic, but it wasn't your fault. I also understand that your attorney advised you against taking this plea agreement – you realize that a jury would have very likely acquitted you."

Traci shook her head. "I did something wrong – no matter why. I did something horribly, horribly wrong and nothing will ever fix that. With this plea, the children will always be safe from me."

Catherine nodded – the waitress came over – she took their order. When Traci tried to decline eating, both Fin and Catherine insisted.

"You need your strength right now," Catherine told her. "You're still recovering – and you're pregnant. I have six of my own, I know what that feels like."

Traci tried to smile – overwhelmed by the aparent - and seemingly genuine - kindess of these strangers.

"Now," Catherine went on, "The first thing to do is to get a restraining order against the woman who attacked you."

"I called her son – I violated a restraining order."

"That doesn't matter," Fin told her. "If she'd called the cops, let us handle it, that'd been one thing – but she came to your apartment and attacked you. I want you to file assault charges."

"I can't."

"Look, Traci – you know what kind of woman she is. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Shane," said Fin.

"What?"

"The more ammunition they have to user her later on down the road," he told her, "The more likely it is that that boy can be taken away from her and put some place safe."

"Is someone helping him?"

"Detective Stabler is doing everything he can – but he doesn't know about this. No one in my squad does."

"They think I'm - a pedophile," Traci concluded.

"It's hard for us – we see this kind of thing all the time – it's hard when we find someone who's as much a victim as the real victim. Traci – you're a victim of your own body. It betrayed you," he insisted.

She tried to agree with him – finally, she looked at the woman. "So after all that – then what?"

"Then – you go to my apartment. I still keep a place in the city – I don't live there. There are some cold cuts and bread in the freezer, coffee, tea – not much, but you're welcome to whatever you want. There's a notebook on the desk – I want you to write up your resume. Nothing fancy, just give me an idea of what you're qualified to do."

"All my life I've worked with children – it's all I've ever wanted to do."

"I know," Catherine said gently. "But one of the things we need to do is to find you a job – I have a lot of people I can turn to for help, I just need to know what you're good at."

"I'll do anything, sweep floors, pick up trash – it doesn't matter."

"Let's see if we can't do a little better than that," Fin smiled. Their food arrived.

"I'm going to talk to the D.A. prosecuting your case," Catherine went on. "I should be able to get her to cut you some slack. I'm going to remind them that you took a very bad deal, willingly and against the advice of council, that this was a momentary lapse brought on by _extreme_ duress, and ask that they recommend leniency – you'll have to give them something, would you be willing to wear a tether?"

"Of course. But – do you really think you can get consideration for me? The prosecutor – she never really believed me."

"Cabbot's a hard-nose," Fin agreed. "But if anyone can get her to see reason, it's Cathy."

Catherine smiled, "I'm not making any false promises – and I want to remind you again, that you can call your attorney if you want to."

Traci shook her head, "No – but thank you," she slid the phone back to Fin. "I think you're the first people who've been willing to believe in me since this all started. I never dreamed – no one will talk to me – I've become a pariah. I know what I did was horrible – but I didn't think I'd loose _everyone_, my husband, my family, even my best friends."

"When stuff like this happens, you find out who your friends really are," Fin told her.

Catherine nodded. "After I talk to the D.A., I'll start working on finding you a job and an apartment of your own. It probably won't be anything great – but it'll be in a safe neighbourhood."

"I'll take anything you can find for me."

Catherine slid her keys over, "Fin'll drive you to my place. I have the check," she added, as he pulled out his wallet.

"D.A.'s don't make that much more money than detectives, Councilor," he told her with a wry grin.

"No – but I think I may have a slightly larger bank account than you do."

"And six kids."

"Stop arguing with me or the next time I need a babysitter, guess who I'm calling?"

"You win," he held up his hands.

For one moment, Traci was able to smile…

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Alyx Cabbot demanded.

Catherine looked up at the young dynamo and smiled, her serine, quiet smile. "The name on my desk says Catherine Wells."

"How dare you go over my head, lady."

"I take it Arthur spoke to you about my request."

"_Spoke_ to me – he ordered me to go easy on Price. Said you'd come in and spoken to him on that pedophile's behalf. So, just who the hell do you think you are?"

Catherine continued to smile, "Catherine Chandler Wells. Someone who started out in the office when you were probably still in college."

"I know who you are – the D.A.'s golden girl – rich, Radcliff pedigree –"

"Ms. Cabbot," Catherine said coldly. "I have earned a reputation for being tough, thorough, and zealous. If you think I _bought_ that reputation, than you are sadly mistaken. And it would seem then, that I have been misinformed about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Arthur, that much is true. I went to see you – but you were out. So I went to see him – and he said a great many wonderful things about you. He felt confident that you'd agree with me about Traci Price."

"I had an early appearance this morning – you could have waited."

"Like you, I have a desk full of cases. I apologize for seeming to go over your head – it was never my intention."

"The point is, I can't just let this woman back onto the streets."

"She's agreed to probation and a tether."

"Not good enough."

"Ms. Cabbot – do not fight me on this one."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not really. And, if after honestly searching your heart – and looking back over the case file – and consulting with a psychiatrist – several if you like – you still, _honestly_ believe that this woman is truly a monster, I won't hold it against you if you still try to prosecute her to the fullest extent. I will, however, suggest that you find a different department – because if after searching your heart, you still believe that Traci Price is a monster than you have become far too jaded to do your job objectively."

"And you'll still go over my head on this."

"If I have to. I would rather believe that we are all on the same team – and that sometimes team mates need to remind one another about the real goal – that we have to help each other to remain objective and get the real bad guys off the street."

"And you're just the woman to help me, aren't you?"

Catherine smiled, just slightly. "This time. Next time it might be you, reminding me, that my focus has become askew and I need to look at something in a different light. I'm not claiming superiority – just that in this one instance, you're judgment become clouded – and maybe you've become just a little bit jaded. No one could blame you for that, dealing with the atrocities you must see on a daily basis. You deal with the most heinous crimes in this city – the worst of the worst. It's easy to loose objectivity when you're confronted with monsters on a daily basis."

"You must be a hell of a trial attorney," Alyx shook her head. "You win – but not because of what you've said. I talked to a few people around my office – it's not likely that Arthur Branch is going to go against you – even Jack McCoy says you practically walk on water."

"I hardly think that Jack McCoy would ever put anything quite so poetically."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course."

"Why this woman – how did you even hear about it?"

"A friend brought the case to my attention. I met with Traci for myself – and agreed. She's not the monster. She's the victim of an awful, unforeseeable tragedy – and yes, there is the possibility that she could do it again. _She's_ more terrified of that happening - and more horrified that it happened in the first place - than you and I andthe entire SVU squadall put together. We could jail her for life and we'd still never punish her as much as she is already punishing herself."

"Do you think you'll be able to help her when social services goes after her – you know she's planning on keeping the baby, right?"

Catherine nodded. "I have a few friends at social services – and failing that, you're right, I'm a very good trial attorney."

"I hope you're right about her, lady – I really do."

"What do you mean, dropping it?" Elliot Stabler wanted to know, when Alyx gave them the news.

"She violated the terms of her plea bargain." Olivia pointed out.

Alyx looked around the squad – which one of them had run to Wells? Who else could it be? The soon to be ex husband didn't circle with the kind of people Wells did – the elite billionaire's club – and he'd prefer itif Traciwas locked up with the key thrown away. "This decision comes straight from Arthur Branch."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Elliot just shook his head. "She's a pedophile – she'll do it again, she proved that when she called Shane. What the hell is Branch thinking?"

"Arthur believes that this was a one time slip up."

"Just how many one time slip ups does she get," Olivia queried.

Alyx shrugged. "I don't know – I just know that it was made clear to me that I shouldn't fight on this one – an outside source has become involved."

"What outside source?" Munch inquired.

"Another D.A. – and not the sort of person Arthur thinks I should challenge."

"Who?" Munch wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter, this is your case," Elliot told her.

"I know. But I still have to answer to someone – and when a living legend asks my boss for a favour – she gets it."

"Living legend?" Munch queried.

"Oh, don't tell me – " Stabler shook his head.

"Who already!"

Craigen, who had been silently listening, looked at Munch; his tone was icy: "Why don't you ask your partner. You took a personal day on Friday, didn't you, Fin?"

"Had some personal business to attend to," Fin replied, just as coolly.

"I was around when that shit hit the fan – one o' my guys caught the call to that – slaughter house. We never did figure out what happened there."

Fin shrugged, "Guess some things'll always remain a mystery."

"Yeah – like how you were one of the guys to collar a major crime boss even though you weren't there."

"Narcotics was lookin' at him just as hard as everyone else. Only a matter o' time before we connected the dots."

Alyx cleared her throat – the room remained frosted over. "And on that note, I'm letting you guys know that I'm not going to be around Thursday or Friday. I'm taking a long weekend to go spend some time with my mom. I think I'm overdue for a couple of days off." She glanced around – somehow Fin was the last guy she's suspect of running to Wells – he was the last person she'd expect someone like Wells to give the time of day to.

"My office," Craigen said to Fin, before Alyx had gotten out the door.

The big man obliged, well aware of the daggers Elliot was shooting into his back.

"Would someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" Munch looked around. "I feel like the only guy not in on the private joke,"

"It ain't no joke," Stabler looked towards the captain's office. He was shocked – and appalled – he'd been on the detail that handled some of that shit too. Rumors floated around about it all for weeks – rumors still floated around about Elliot Burch and his connection – and about Joe Maxwell and even the golden girl, Cathy Chandler herself. No one could pin anything down – no one could 'connect the dots' – and everyone knew that there was more to what happened than anyone outside an elite circle would say.

"Olivia?" Munch queried. Stabler looked like he'd just been forced to swallow a mouth full of sour milk.

She shrugged, "I wasn't around."

"But you know what went down," Elliot told her. He looked up at Munch, "Major shit, about twelve years ago. This A.D.A. was kidnapped – held for six months. Everyone assumed she was dead – it got confirmed – by Warner – one night I got called into a real slaughter house. Something like a two dozen bodies – this is one that you woulda loved," he said to Munch. "Prints on a pipe used to bludgeon one of the guys belonged to a dead kid – and believe me, no kid coulda done what we found. Guys with their back broken and their heads snapped off. Real crime of rage," he shook his head. "Then, out of the blue, a cop, a D.A. and some sort of civilian special investigator bust open this crime boss's ring – starting at his house on Staten Island. Catherine Chandler is saved – along with an infant son that no one had known about – and the crime boss, guy named Gabriel, a real ghost – he's still in Bellview. He's either not capable or not willing to say a single word about what happened. Anyone who can talk, won't. The whole thing just got swept under the carpet."

"And let me guess, the cop was Tutuola."

Elliot nodded. "Only he was on suspension at the time. I never knew it was Fin – not until right now. Everything was kept under raps, especially from the 'rank and file.'"

"Why?" Munch wanted to know.

"Dunno."

"At the time no one knew who was clean and who was dirty," Olivia told Munch. "This guy Gabriel had his hooks into everyone, from garbage men right up through the mayor's office. It took over two years to clean house."

"And for all anyone knows, there might still be some garbage lying around," Elliot added; he grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I need some air."

"Don't you **_ever_** pull a stunt like this again, Fin, do you hear me?"

"I hear you."

Craigen glared at the other man. "You might hear me, but you don't seem to be getting it."

"I get it just fine. Cabbot's pissed. You're pissed. They're pissed."

"And we can't work as a team if you're going to undermine the whole thing."

"Capt'n, I didn't undermine anything. We find help for victims all the time."

"She's a perp."

"She's a victim. All I did was go to the one person I knew would listen – and who could help."

"Someone who happens to be an A.D.A."

"Someone who happens to be a _friend_."

Craigencontinued glared.

"Look – I know how some people still feel about Cathy – she wasn't dirty then and she sure as hell ain't dirty now."

"I saw what happened that night. It's the kind of thing you don't forget. I knew you were involved when I signed you into this squad – maybe we should have talked about that before now - I guessI never figured it would affect your performance here. I was wrong. So now we talk."

"Ain't nothin' to talk about. Officially at the time that shit went down, I was 'on leave.'"

"Suspension."

"My wife had just left me, my life was a mess – yeah, my captain pulled me for a while. Best thing he coulda done."

"Fin – "

"Craigen – you got a problem with me, you just say so. I'll put in for a transfer."

"You're one of the best – I don't want to loose you over this. I just want to understand why you did what you did."

"Traci Price is a victim of her own body – she had this thing in her head that made her do stuff she wouldn't normally do."

"She called Shane anyway, _after_ the tumor was removed."

"She made a mistake. Under the circumstances – I knew no one around here would give her any sympathy. I know of one person who might. And yeah, she's also someone who has the power to do something about it – so yeah, I went over some heads to do what I did. And if I have to, I'll do it again. I don't pull punches, Captain – this is who I am. I'm gonna do what I think is right – and I'll live with the consequences."

"What about Shane?"

"I know Stabler's trying to help him – and I've put in a call myself to a friend at social services. Now, if we're through here, I promised my god daughter I'd meet her for lunch."

Craigen stared, unable to believe the cavalier attitude. "Yeah. We're done. You need a few days off?"

"You think I need a few days off?"

"I think the rest of the squad might like it if you took a few days off."

"Anything for the team. Call me if you need me."

He left the station without a word to the rest of them – and was surprised when Olivia Benson caught him, just outside. "Let it drop, Olivia," Fin said, before she'd even opened her mouth.

"If that's what you want."

"It's what your partner would want."

"What, I don't have a mind of my own?"

He smiled, "I know you do – but you don't want to make things bad between you and Elliot. He's a damn good cop – you both are."

"You're not –?"

"Craigen wants me to take a few days – mostly so you guys can cool off."

"And you're ok with that?"

He grinned, "My lady's got me a honey-do list as long as my arm – I think I'll find stuff to keep me outa trouble."

"You have a 'lady'?" somehow that revalation was startling. She just didn't see Fin Tutuola as the white-picket-fence kinda guy.

"Yeah – we talked about marriage – but why screw up a good thing?" He glanced at his watch and then up the street. The bus pulled up – and young woman with long curly red-blond hair, tied back with a velvet bow, got off. She wore a white blouse, red vest, red tie and the neat red plaid of a school uniform, and carried a leather school bag and violin case.

"What?" Olivia glanced in the direction he was looking – a horde of people had gotten off the bus – but one stood out.

"If you'll excuse me, my other lady has just arrived. Hey, Pip-Squeak!"

Caroline ran towards him, only to be swept up in a hug embrace, "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Are you ever gonna grow up?" Fin set the petite girl down – at twelve, she was barely four and a half feet tall – and painfully well developed. Her father's genes. "Caroline – this is detective Benson – we work together."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective Benson," Caroline extended her hand politely.

"Olivia, may I present my god daughter, Caroline Diana Chandler-Wells."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Caroline," Olivia shot him a quick look before shaking the young lady's hand. Chandler-Wells? As in Catherine Chandler-Wells? "I didn't realize you had much family," she said to Fin. What she really meant – and they both knew it – was that she was surprised he had that kind of connection.

He just smiled, "You'd be surprised, Detective. So – where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Can we get hot dogs?"

"Whatever the lady's heart desires," Fin nodded a good-bye to Benson and took Caroline's hand.

"Hope to see you again, some time, Detective Benson," Caroline turned and smiled.

"Yeah – me too." Bemused, Olivia walked back into the police station.

"Rough day?" Diana asked when she came in – Fin was on the sofa, drinking a beer, watching boxing on television.

"Had better. Had worse too. You?"

She kicked off her shoes – it was nearly midnight. Wordlessly, Fin pulled her in front of him, and began massaging the tension from her shoulders. She moaned softly.

Fin chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. She really didn't need to tell him that her day had been bad – the lateness getting home, the knots in her shoulders – the dark circles under her eyes – he suspected that she hadn't slept in days. "You working tomorrow?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I saw Melinda today."

Fin nodded. That meant they'd found a body. He knew she'd been tracking a missing kid. That was all he knew – just like all she knew about his last case was that it had meant he'd pulled a lot of overtime and no one had died. "How's Mel doin'?" Not that he didn't see the Medical Examiner frequently himself – but Mel and Diana were good friends.

"She's ok. She and Roger would like to have us over for dinner some night."

"I got me some free time, compliments of my captain."

"What happened?"

"Ruffled some feathers."

"Who, you?" Diana asked playfully, glancing up at him.

Fin laughed, "Got Cathy to help a lady – she's both a perp and a vic. No one wanted to see her as a vic. I know Cathy would."

"Let me guess – old skeletons started coming out of the closet?"

"Someone shoulda been playing Dance Macabre in the background while Craigen chewed me a new one."

Diana laughed - Fin always made her laugh, no matter how rough her day had been...she looked up at him and was about to suggest that they go into the bedroom and 'blow off a little steam' when the buzzer sounded. "We expecting anybody?"

Fin shook his head – only people who really dropped in on them at this hour didn't use the lift. He got up and went to the intercom – the video monitor showed him a grainy black and white image of George Huang. "What in the hell is he doin' here?" Fin muttered aloud. It was one thing for the captain to now and againinsist he see a shrink – it was another thing for the shrink to come to him. But what else could it be? It wasn't like they were pals – he could think of one or two times Huang had joined he and the others for a drink – not that he'd really had drinks with the rest of the squad more than a handful of times, himself. Come to think of it, he probably knew about as much about Huang as anyone of the rest of them knew about him… Fin hit the intercom button, "Come on up." Moments later the huge door slid open and Huang stepped into his apartment. "Doc? Don't tell me you came all the way out here, at midnight – just to get on my case about Traci Price, too."

Huang smiled, "No, detective. I wanted to thank you, for doing what you did for her."

Fin scowled – what the hell difference did it make to Huang.

"You're not the only person with friends in unusual places," George went on. "In fact it had occured to me to make the same phone call you did - except she got to me first." He handed Fin the note - just in case the other required iron clad proof. He knew he would, were their positions reversed...

"You – know Cathy?" Fin gawped - he'd know that handwriting anywhere - and the parchment...it was addressed directly to Huang and clearly suggested that he knew the way to her doorstep. "Damn. How do you know 'bout that?"

"Although I appreciate you're not making any assumptions based on ethnicity, I grew up in China Town, Detective. I assume that in all the years you've been a Helper, you must know how strong those ties can be."

"You – but I ain't never seen you –?"

"Knowing about something and getting involved are two different things. My father always taught me that the world underground was a separate place – not meant for us. Before Tuesday, I hadn't seen Catherine – or her world – since I was a boy."

Diana, who had vanished into the kitchen, came out with three cold beers – she offered one to Huang and gave one to Fin. "I'm Diana – by far the better half."

Huang accepted her hand – and the offered beer. "It's a pleasure to meet you – I've studied some of your case files. You do amazing work."

"For someone who _wasn't_ trained at Quantico?"

"In general. I realize that not all of my peers would approve of your methods – but your success rate speaks for itself."

She had to force a smile – and was aware the Huang could see how forced it was. "Sorry – tonight wasn't a success story."

"They can't all be."

"Well here's to the ones that are," Fin raised his bottle – Diana and Huang met his with their own – Diana ushered them into the living room to be comfortable. Fin turned to Huang, "So – why didn't you say something before now?"

"It didn't seem an appropriate topic of conversation – and I've kept my distance from the world Below, which made it irrelevant. Today it became relevant. I thought – perhaps you might like to know you had one ally at work – someone who understood what you did – and why. Although I suspect that the worst of it will blow over in a few days."

Fin nodded – they'd never be friends, of that he was pretty sure – but it was always good to have an ally. Fin smiled then.

"What?" Diana queried – she could tell there was some mischievous thought going through his mind.

"I was thinking about the last twelve years – 'bout Kate – 'bout Vincent, 'bout everything Below and this world that the rest of the world doesn't know anything about, and never will," he looked at Huang, "And then I thought about my partner."

George chuckled, softly, "I can see where that must a source of endless amusement for you, Detective."

_**fin**_


End file.
